1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a color image scanning system, method and medium, and in particular, to a color image scanning system, method and medium that, according to the kind of a printing paper and the kind of an image in the printing paper, corrects color data of an image obtained by scanning the printing paper, thereby improving color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner refers to an apparatus that optically recognizes characters and pictures and converts them into digital signals. Color information obtained by a sensor of the scanner has errors in comparison with the actual color information. In order to reduce the errors, scanner profiling should be performed before document scanning.
Scanner profiling includes a process of scanning a target chart having printed thereon a plurality of sample hues with a scanner so as to acquire a target image, and a process of, with reference to a reference table, in which original CIE LAB values of the sample hues are recorded, recording RGB values obtained by the sensor of the scanner relative to the sample hues and original LAB values in the reference table, and storing the table.
However, according to the related art, since scanner profiling is performed without taking the type of a printing paper into account, when any printing paper is scanned, an undesired hue may be reproduced. Printing papers have different color properties and reproduction ranges according to the type of printing paper, but known scanner profiling is performed not taking this fact into account. Accordingly, when any printing paper is scanned, even if colors are corrected according to a prescribed profile, hues different from the original hues may be reproduced.
Further, in the related art, the kind of image on a printing paper that a user wants to scan is not taken into account. For this reason, it may be difficult to reproduce colors according to properties of an image on a printing paper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that performs scanner profiling in consideration of the type of a printing paper and the kind of an image, thereby improving color reproducibility of a document to be scanned.